Dirty, Filthy Little Mudblood
by ScarheadFerret
Summary: Kebahagiaan itu tidak gratis. Pembayaran yang setimpal itu pantas untuk mendapat kebahagian tersebut. "I'm not Hermione. I am dirty, filthy little mudblood." #FanficIHSt


Di sinilah Hermione. Duduk termenung menyendiri di salah satu bangku Luchino Caffe. Menjadi seorang penyihir tidaklah mudah. Apa lagi jika menjadi sahabat Sang Terpilih. Semakin berat ia rasa, pikirnya. Namun, bukan hal itu yang membayang-bayang semu di benaknya. Bukan mengenai Hogwarts, perang, atau masa depannya. Tidak sama sekali, bahkan ia sudah tidak memiliki masa depan. Hermione memikirkan satu hal. Satu hal yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya. Satu hal yang pernah membuat hidupnya bahagia. Itu pulalah satu hal yang membuat ia sengsara.

Di sinilah Hermione Jean Granger berada. Yang dikenal sebagai Penyihir Terpintar seantero negeri. Termasuk pintar dalam menyimpan satu hal itu. Walaupun ia tau itu membuatnya sakit. Hingga saat ini.

Title: Dirty, Filthy Little Mudblood

Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

Genre(s): Multi-genre , Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Friendship, Supernatural, Horror, Angst.

Rate: T - M.

Pairing: Baca saja. Nanti juga tahu, kan?

Warning: Sedikit ada lime dan lemon. Hihi...

ENJOY!

oOo

Apa yang Hermione renungkan berawal ketika ia akan berangkat ke Hogwarts untuk memulai tahun pertamanya belajar di sana.

King's Cross, London

 _Dentingan jam dinding menyeruak ke dalam kedua telinga gadis muda berambut ikal yang tengah asyik menggeluti kegemarannya membaca buku. Ia melihat jam raksasa terpampang nyata di dinding batu stasiun King's Cross yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi lewat beberapa detik._

 _Ia duduk di kursi panjang dekat peron stasiun. Dengan trolinya yang penuh akan barang bawaannya bertengger tepat di depannya. Lalulalang para insan tak membuat keteguhan hatinya berhenti untuk terus membaca buku berlapis kulit dengan judul yang menera Hogwarts: Sebuah Sejarah. Tebak kenapa? Benar sekali. Ia beberapa menit lagi akan berangkat dari stasiun King's Cross menuju stasiun di desa Hogsmeade, Skotlandia. Ini dikarenakan ia akan memulai tahun pertamanya di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Tepat hari ini, tanggal satu di bulan September yang hangat._

 _Bulan Juli yang lalu, sepucuk surat tergeletak di dalam kotak pos depan rumah keluarganya. Surat berlebel merah huruf H itu beraromakan pinus. Nampak di depan amplop dari surat itu menunjukkan jika benda berbentuk persegi tersebut ditujukan untuk Hermione. Hmm... Tumben sekali, pikirnya. Ia membaca surat tersebut bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tak disangka-sangka, surat itu adalah surat dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang ditulis oleh Albus Dumbledore sebagai undangan bagi Hermione untuk datang Hogwarts sebagai murid di sana. Senang sekali ia rasa._

 _"Oh... jadi Hogwarts ini mempunyai langit-langit aula yang telah disihir supaya nampak seperti langit sungguhan rupanya." pahamnya seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Buku yang ia baca memang memberi informasi mengenai seluk-beluk sekolah yang akan ia tempati untuk menimba ilmu. Tak kenal maka tak sayang, bukan?_

 _Sudah hampir sejam Hermione membaca buku tebal namun ringan baginya. Tinggal lima halaman yang tersisa. Saat itu di sela-sela ia membaca, ia dibuat mengalihkan pandangannya oleh tiga orang berbeda usia yang berdiri tepat di depan trolinya._

 _"Draco, tiga puluh menit lagi kau akan berangkat ke Hogwarts. Kau harus terlihat berwibawa. Jauhi orang-orang yang terlahir sebagai Muggle. Jangan membuat nama keluarga tercemar selama kau bersekolah di sana. Mengerti?"_

 _"Mengerti, Ayah."_

 _"Ingat apa yang Ayahmu katakan, sayang." si Ibu tersebut tersenyum tipis._

 _"Baik, Bu."_

 _Sekilas, pria berambut pirang panjang yang disebut Ayah oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang namun pendek itu melihat Hermione yang memperhatikan mereka. Hermione yang merasa dilihat oleh pria itu buru-buru membaca bukunya lagi._

 _Ketiga orang tadi meneruskan langkah kaki mereka menuju peron antara peron sembilan dan peron sepuluh. Dan mereka secara bergantian menembus dinding yang terdapat di antara kedua peron tersebut._

 _"Rasis sekali."_

oOo

 _Suara peluit terdengar keras, kepulan asap dari pembakaran tungku api yang berada di dalam kereta menyembul keluar dari cerobong. Hogwarts Express akan segera berangkat. Dua menit lagi akan menginjak jam sebelas. Seluruh siswa dan siswi Hogwarts, baik yang baru menginjak tahun pertama atau melanjutkan tahun berikutnyapun berbondong-bondong menaiki kereta api berwarna merah itu._

 _Hermione dengan poni rambutnya yang menggantung baru saja memasuki peron sembilan tiga perempat itu segera melajukan trolinya menuju kereta api._

 _Troli yang terdapat banyak barang bawaan yang ia dorong sedari tadi ia berikan kepada petugas kereta api untuk dimasukkan ke dalam gerbong khusus._

 _Setelahnya, ia kemudian memasuki gerbong untuk murid tahun pertama._

 _Langkah kaki Hermione berderap jelas di koridor kereta. Berniat mencari kompartemen yang masih kosong. Atau setidaknya ada yang berkenan hati menyisakan tempat duduk untuknya. Saat itu pula deru mesin kereta api mulai beradu. Roda yang berputar bergesekan dengan rel. Semakin cepat kereta melaju, semakin jauh King's Cross menjauh._

 _Kanan dan kiri tak luput dari mata coklatnya. Sejauh mata memandang, ternyata setiap kompartemen terisi penuh. Lalu ia duduk di mana?_

 _Pandangannya tetap terarah walaupun ia tengah mencari kompartemen yang lengang oleh murid._

 _Namun, sebaik-baik pandangannya terarah, ada saja seseorang yang sengaja menabraknya_

 _Bruk._

 _"Aww."_

 _"Gunakan matamu dengan benar, bocah!"_

 _Hermione yang masih terkapar di lantai koridor karena terjatuh akibat ditabrak seorang anak berambut pirang yang diampit dua anak lain yang bertubuh tambun dan gempal itu mencoba bangkit dan memasang wajah kesal. Anak itu seingatnya adalah anak yang sama yang ia lihat di stasiun King's Cross._

 _"Apa kau bilang? Bocah?" tanyanya tak terima._

 _"Benar. Kau kan memang masih bocah." jawab anak pirang tersebut dengan sangat angkuh._

 _"Aku sadar diri. Kalau aku bocah, lalu kau apa? Bayi?"_

 _Dua anak yang lebih cocok jadi bodyguard si anak pirang itu terlihat menahan tawa sebelum si anak pirang menyuruh mereka diam._

 _"Beraninya kau bilang begitu!" anak itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada Hermione. "Kau tak tahu siapa aku, huh?"_

 _Peraduan mulut antara dua anak berbeda kelamin itu membuat beberapa penghuni kompartemen keluar dari kompartemen untuk melihat debat mereka berdua._

 _Hermione menepis tangan anak jangkung itu. "Tahu," ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. "Kau tak berbeda jauh dengan semua orang di gerbong ini. You are only a student."_

 _Si anak pirang itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak sama denganmu dan beberapa orang di sini. Aku adalah anak keturunan Darah-Murni. Status darah paling tinggi di dunia sihir. Sedangkan kau apa?"_

 _"Kau tak perlu tahu mengenai diriku. Tak ada gunanya sama sekali." cerca Hermione sebelum ia menurunkan lipatan lengannya. "Minggir!"_

 _Hermione melewati mereka bertiga dengan paksa. Such a jobless mereka bertiga itu, terkanya. Sedangkan anak yang diapit dua bodyguard_ _itu terdengar meracau. Penghuni kompartemen yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan mereka, berbisik-bisik sambil menatap tiga anak itu._

 _"_ _Apa kalian lihat-lihat?" dan kalimat itulah yang membuat penghuni kompartemen seketika menghilang dari hadapan mereka._

oOo

 _"_ _Tak seorang pun dalam keluargaku penyihir. Sungguh kejutan besar waktu aku menerima suratku, tetapi aku senang sekali, tentu saja. Maksudku ini kan sekolah sihir yang paling bagus, begitu yang kudengar. Aku sudah hafal isi semua buku kita, tentu saja kau cuma berharap itu cukup – oh ya, aku Hermione Granger, kalian siapa?" Semua itu dikatakannya dengan sangat cepat._

 _"_ _Aku Ron Weasley," gumam Ron._

 _"Harry Potter," kata Harry._

 _"Kau Harry Potter?" kata Hermione, "aku tahu segalanya tentang kau, tentu saja."_

 _Itulah perkenalan Hermione dengan dua orang siswa setelah ia mendapati mereka hanya berdua di kompartemen, dan ia masuk ke dalam. Namun sebelum itu pun saat ia masih mencari-cari kompartemen, ia dikejutkan dengan seekor katak yang keluar melompat dari kompartemen, dan seorang anak yang bergigi besar mengejar katak tersebut. Ia mendengar anak itu bernama Neville dari penghuni lain yang meneriakkan namanya._

 _Di dalam kompartemen, Harry, Hermione, dan Ron membicarakan segala hal di dunia sihir yang mereka ketahui. Tapi sepertinya pembicara aktif hanyalah Hermione. Dan sepanjang pembicaraan, Ron tak pernah melepaskan wajah jenuhnya, bersama Scabbers_ _—_ _tikus peliharaannya_ _—_ _yang sedari tadi tidur setelah tadi Ron merapalkan_ _—yang katanya—mantra kepada tikusnya supaya menjadi kuning warnanya_ _. Wajah Ron dengan Scabbers tak jauh berbeda rupanya. Harry yang punya tipikal suara yang kecil dan lembut, berusaha membalas apa yang Hermione bicarakan, walaupun seadanya. Hmm..._

 _Karena merasa bosan, Hermione ingin keluar kompartemen untuk mencari kenalan lainnya. Ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kompartemen, seseorang menggeser pintu._

 _"Kalian lagi?!"_

 _"Minggir kau, bocah!" Hermione terduduk dengan kasar di atas kursi._

 _Anak pirang dan dua bodyguard_ _nya lagi. Mereka memasuki kompartemen sebelum si pirang berkacak pinggang._

 _"Betulkah?" katanya, "di seluruh gerbong anak-anak mengatakan Harry Potter ada di kompartemen ini. Jadi, rupanya kau, ya?"_

 _"Ya," kata Harry. Dia memandang dua anak lainnya._

 _"Oh, ini Crabbe dan ini Goyle," kata si pucat sambil lalu, ketika melihat siapa yang dipandang Harry, "dan namaku Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

 _Ron terbatuk, yang mungkin dilakukannya untuk menyamarkan kikikan. Draco Malfoy memandangnya._

 _"Kau pikir namaku lucu ya? Aku tak perlu bertanya siapa kau. Ayahku bilang semua Weasley berambut merah, punya bintik-bintik di pipi dan punya anak lebih banyak daripada yang sanggup mereka tanggung."_

 _"Setidaknya ia bukanlah mayat hidup." Tiba-tiba Hermione berujar setelah sekian menit mendengar anak yang bernama Draco Malfoy mengoceh. Yang merasa disinggung pun menoleh._

 _"Oh, jadi ini kah temanmu, Potter? Perempuan berparas berang-berang," seringai Malfoy diserti tawa berat oleh kedua pengawalnya, "aku tak berbicara denganmu, bocah."_

 _Benci. Inilah awalnya. Mungkin karena Malfoy adalah orang terbrengsek sedunia. Hermione tak mau tahu. Ia benci Malfoy. Benci sekaligus bersyukur. Bersyukur karena ia lihat Harry telah menolak jabatan tangan Malfoy. Puas rasanya._

oOo

 _Kebencian Hermione akan Malfoy di awal tahun tak separah apa yang ia rasakan di tahun kedua. Kuantitas kebenciannya semakin bertambah ketika ia dipanggil dengan sebutan yang dibencinya._

 _Saat itu, Tim Quidditch Gryffindor akan melangsungkan latihan di lapangan, akan tetapi betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika pasukan Slytherin bilang bahwa mereka diizinkan menyewa lapangan oleh Profesor Snape. Padahal Tim Gryffindor terlebih dahulu yang memesan kepada Profesor McGonagall._

 _Slytherin juga dengan congkaknya memamerkan hadiah sapu terbang baru merek Nimbus 2001 yang diberikan oleh Ayah Malfoy._

 _"Bagus, kan?" kata Malfoy lancar. "Tapi mungkin tim Gryffindor bisa mengumpulkan emas dan membeli sapu baru juga. Kau bisa melelang Sapu-bersih Lima. Kurasa ada museum yang mau menawarnya." Tim Slytherin tertawa terbahak-bahak._

 _"Paling tidak, tak seorang pun anggota tim Gryffindor yang harus menyuap untuk bisa masuk," celetuk Hermione tajam. "Mereka dipilih karena memang mampu." Kepuasan di wajah Malfoy lenyap._

 _"Tak ada yang minta pendapatmu, Darah-lumpur kotor," umpatnya._

 _Sakit. Patah. Hancur._

 _Kala itu Hermione menangis sejadi-jadinya di pondok Hagrid ditemani Harry, Ron, juga Hagrid tentunya, akibat perkataan Malfoy di lapangan. Benci. Semakin benci._

oOo

Suasana kafe agaknya tak begitu ramai. Maklum jam malam. Hermione masih saja duduk sendiri.

Ia mendapati seorang wanita memasuki kafe. Rupanya wanita itu dikuntit oleh seorang pria bertampang nakal. Dari mata Hermione, wanita tersebut memesan secangkir kopi hitam panas. Ia menunggu pesanannya di meja pelayan. Namun, si pria yang menguntitnya, mungkin karena tampangnya nakal, dan otaknya pun juga nakal, dari belakang si wanita, tangan nakal si pria memegang bokong wanita tersebut. Sontak wanita berambut pirang emas tersebut berbalik dan langsung menampar keras muka pria berkepala plontos tersebut. Si pria meringik kesakitan. Dan si wanita semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memukul, menendang, dan menyumpahserapahi si pria.

Melihat kejadian itu, Hermione teringat satu hal yang ia alami tak jauh berbeda dengan kejadian barusan.

oOo

 _Siang itu Harry, Hermione, dan Ron melihat Hagrid mengurusi kasus Buckbeak yang menyerang Malfoy. Dari kedua mata mereka terlihat Hagrid menangis di balik sapu tangan yang ia usapkan ke wajahnya._

 _"Lihat, dia menangis!" Malfoy, Crabbe, dan Goyle tadi berdiri di balik pintu kastil, mencuri dengar._

 _"Pernahkah kau melihat sesuatu yang sekonyol itu?" kata Malfoy. "Mana bisa orang konyol begitu jadi guru kita."_

 _Harry dan Ron bergerak cepat mendekati Malfoy, tetapi Hermione lebih cepat dari mereka—PLAK! Dia telah menampar Malfoy dengan sekuat tenaga. Malfoy terhuyung. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, dan Goyle berdiri terperangah sementara Hermione mengangkat tangannya lagi._

 _"Jangan berani-berani kau mengatai Hagrid konyol lagi, kau anak brengsek—jahat… "_

 _"Hermione!" kata Ron lemah, dan dia mencoba menyambar tangan Hermione yang sudah terayun lagi,_

 _"Minggir kau, Ron!" Hermione mencabut tongkatnya. Malfoy mundur. Crabbe dan Goyle memandangnya minta petunjuk, keduanya tampak kebingungan._

 _"Ayo," Malfoy bergumam, dan saat berikutnya, mereka bertiga telah menghilang ke dalam lorong bawah tanah._

oOo

Mengingat kejadian itu, Hermione kala itu menghakim jika Malfoy itu memang penakut dan lemah. Bukan kejadian itu saja, sih. Saat Malfoy diberi detensi dengan Harry untuk mencari Unicorn di Hutan Terlarang, ia malah lari terbirit-birit melihat sesosok bayangan terbang menghampiri mereka berdua.

Akan tetapi, penghakiman Hermione akan Malfoy yang penakut tersebut tak seluruhnya benar. Hermione ingat di tahun keempatnya, sesuatu merubah penghakimannya itu.

oOo

 _Musim gugur membuat Hermione harus memakai sweater untuk mengurangi hawa dingin saat keluar dari kastil._

 _Ia pergi menuju Danau Hutan dengan membawa tas-tangannya yang berisi segala macam barang di dalamnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia duduk di atas batu hitam besar di pinggir danau, dan membuka buku bacaan yang ia bawa._

 _Di sana ia membaca buku mengenai macam-macam mantra untuk digunakan di dalam air. Hitung-hitung bisa membantu Harry dalam melewati tugas kedua Turnamen Triwizard. Akan tetapi, saat ia asik bergelut dengan bukunya, tiba-tiba dua orang siswa dari sekolah Durmstrang menghampirinya dari arah barat._

 _"Hai, cantik." goda seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kumis tipis. Hermione tercekat, tentu saja. Ia tak tahu apa maksud dan tujuan siswa dari Bulgaria tersebut menghampirinya._

 _"Apa mau kalian?! Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku." Hermione dengan sigap mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke kedua pemuda yang kini sudah semeter dari tempat ia duduk. Merasa akan ada hal mencurigakan, ia melompat dari batu hitam besar dan menapaki tanah yang dingin._

 _"Jangan marah begitu, ah. Kita hanya ingin bermain denganmu saja, kok." ujar pemuda bermata hitam legam dengan raut wajah mesum. Hermione tahu betul apa yang ia maksudkan dengan kata bermain._

 _Hermione dibuat panik, "Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat! Stupefy!" sia-sia saja Hermione melontarkan mantra bius itu. Mereka lebih cepat melucuti tongkatnya dengan mantra non-verbal yang mereka lakukan._

 _Pemuda yang satu menyolek pipi Hermione dengan mesumnya. Yang lainnya menyentuh bibir ranum Hermione._

 _"TOLOOOONG!" teriak Hermione mencoba meminta pertologan kepada siapa saja yang melihat mereka._

 _Si pemuda bermata hitam menyeringai jelas, "Tak ada gunanya kau teriak, sayang," ia mempersepit jarak antara ia dengan Hermione, "no one here but three of us."_

 _Pemuda berkumis tipis berjongkok di bawah lutut Hermione. Hermione berteriak sekeras dan sekencang mungkin seraya menutup matanya. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH..."_

 _Ketika ia membuka mata, kedua pemuda yang tak diketahui namanya oleh Hermione tiba-tiba terpelentang menjauh darinya. Terang saja, Hermione bingung apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Dan terkejutlah ia saat mendapati seseorang yang tak diguga olehnya. Berpakaian hitam super rapi, sepatu hitam mengkilat dengan raut wajah dingin, juga warna rambut yang pirang dan kulit wajah serta tangannya yang pucat begitu kontras dengan pakaiannya muncul dari arah timur._

 _Hermione menganga. "E... em... mm... Malfoy?"_

 _"Minggir, Granger!" dan Hermione menuruti_

 _Kedua pemuda Durmstrang tadi bangkit, dan mencabut tongkat mereka dari saku celana. "Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kami!" ucap pemuda berkumis tipis._

 _Si pemuda bermata hitam sempoyongan, "Kita berdua, dan kau hanya satu. Pasti tak akan mampu!"_

 _Malfoy menyengir, "Tak masalah bagiku."_

 _Saat itu pula perang mantra_ _—verbal dan non-verbal—_ _antara Malfoy dan dua murid Durmstrang berlangsung. Kedua pihak sama-sama kuat. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, karena memang tak mau kalah._

 _Sedangkan Hermione yang berlindung di balik pohon maple yang besar bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia tak habis pikir Malfoy kerasukan apa sampai-sampai ada niat untuk menolongnya. "Dasar bodoh! Harusnya kau berterima kasih, Hermione." katanya pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Dilihatnya Malfoy begitu tenang menghadapi mereka berdua. Sebelumnya Hermione tak pernah melihat Malfoy sehebat ini. Sungguh. Bahkan ia merasa permainan tongkat Malfoy lebih baik daripada Harry._

 _Di tengah Hermione tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang campur aduk, tiba-tiba kilatan cahaya jingga melesat menuju Hermione. "AAAAAAAAAAA..." teriak Hermione seraya berlari menghindar dari pohon yang ia jadikan tempat sembunyi. Dan, pohon itu terlahap oleh api membara._

 _Malfoy terlihat marah sekali setelah ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Hermione terjatuh. Ia tak tahan lagi._

 _"Levicorpus!"_

 _"Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy melayangkan mantra yang membuat kedua murid Durmstrang itu melayang terbalik lalu membeku bak patung. Ia tersenyum puas. Setelahnya, ia langsung bergegas pergi._

 _"Malfoy, tunggu!" yang dipanggil tak menghiraukan, "Malfoy!"_

 _Ia pun berhenti tanpa berbalik badan. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Cepat beritahu Dumbledore tentang ini." Ia pun berlari menjauh._

 _Hermione masih terpaku di tempat. "TERIMA KASIH, MALFOOY!" teriaknya yang membuat suaranya menggema._

 _Tak sepenuhnya benar._

 _Tak segalanya kau ketahui._

 _Secercah rasa gaib muncul menghantui._

 _Itulah awal apa yang akan kau hadapi._

oOo

Omong-omong, wanita yang dikuntit oleh pria plontos tadi sudah keluar kafe. Kini Hermione sendirian lagi di deretan meja pengunjung. Ia melihat jam dinding berlatar belakang bendera nasional Britania Raya menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Itu berarti satu jam lagi kafe ditutup.

Hujan berintik sudah dari dua jam yang lalu setelah deras hujan melanda. Tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dari langit menimpa jendela kaca kafe.

Hermione menghembuskan keras nafasnya. Ia melihat pemandangan jalan raya dari balik jendela kaca yang berembun, tertempel butiran-butiran air hujan sebesar peluru, dan terasa dingin karena hujan yang melanda. Lalu lalang kendaraan masih merayap lancar. Beberapa pejalan kaki berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Sebagian yang lain berlindung di bawah lingkupan payung mereka.

Suasana seperti ini membuatnya bernostalgia ke masa-masa belajarnya di Hogwarts. Tapi tidak hanya di saat suasana seperti ini saat. Setiap hari. Setiap hari Hermione selalu mengingat-ingat masa-masa sekolahnya.

Suara getaran pintu kafe lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Dua orang muda-mudi berjalan berdampingan dengan senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah mereka memasuki kafe. Mereka duduk di bangku dekat pintu masuk kafe. Duduk berhadapan, rupanya. Pelayan kafe mendatangi mereka untuk menanyakan apa pesanan mereka. Lalu pergi ke dapur.

Samar-samar terdengar oleh Hermione, pemuda berpakaian kasual itu menyatakan rasa cintanya kepada pemudi berambut kepang, dan menanyakan apakah pemudi tersebut berkenan menjadi kekasih dari pemuda itu. Belum sempat dijawab, pelayan tadi membawa pesanan mereka dan meletakkannya di meja. Dan berlalu kembali.

Setelahnya, Hermione tersenyum tipis mendengar pemudi tersebut berucap kata Iya kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Hermione tak menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun.

Ia mencengkram kepalanya, "Duh."

oOo

 _Terpaan angin membuat pasukan salju mendarat dengan kasar di tanah Britania Raya. Terciptalah tumpukan-tumpukan bak pasir yang sangat putih di tanah, jalanan, pepohonan, serta atap-atap rumah._

 _Hari itu hari terdingin sepanjang musim dingin berlangsung. Cuaca seperti ini membuat danau hitam membeku total. Akan tetapi kebekuan tersebut terpecah selagi cumi-cumi raksasa mendorong keras dirinya ke atas, dan para duyung meretakkan lapisan es dengan tongkat mereka. Januari yang membekukan, memang._

 _Namun dinginnya musim tidak tersalur ke kastil Hogwarts. Ini dikarenakan Hogwarts disabotase oleh wanita berparas kodok, Dolores Umbridge. Wanita mengesalkan yang menjadi Kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts secara sepihak. Dumbledore pergi entah kemana saat staff Kementrian Sihir akan membawanya._

 _Selama Umbridge menjadi kepala sekolah, Hogwarts menjadi tidak karuan. Murid-murid Hogwarts, terkecuali Slytherin, merasakan resah yang teramat kentara._

 _Mereka ditekan untuk mematuhi peraturan tak bernalar yang dibuat oleh Umbridge. Jika tidak, siapa saja yang tertangkap melanggar peraturan, akan diberi detensi oleh Umbridge sendiri._

 _Di bulan Juni yang hangat, kala itu Hermione tengah serius mengerjakan ujian OWLs_ _—Ordinary Wizarding Levels—Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang diawasi oleh Umbridge dan Filch yang membawa belahan jiwanya, Mrs. Norris. Aula Besar dipermak menjadi ruang ujian yang dipenuhi barisan bangku berjejer rapi yang diduduki murid-murid Hogwarts tahun kelima._

 _Selama tiga puluh menit berlangsung, ruangan luas yang hanya diselimuti suara detakan jam besar itu nampak begitu mencekam. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba suara dentuman keras menjalar ke seluruh sudut aula. Umbridge yang sedari tadi duduk manja seraya meminum tehnya pun kaget. Sehingga membuat tehnya tumpah di jaket merah mudanya._

 _Umbridge berjalan menuju pintu aula dengan tergesa. Para murid saling berpandangan dan berdesas-desus, serta ada pula yang mencari kesempatan mencotek jawaban murid lain._

 _Filch yang menjaga ujian di dekat pintu aula berteriak menyuruh para murid untuk diam. Namun sia-sia saja._

 _Pintu ek ganda yang dasi tadi tertutup rapat, kini terbuka lebar sesaat setelah mantra Alohomora yang dirapalkan Umbridge terlontar ke pintu ek tersebut. Tak ada apapun, pikirnya. Oh, tentu dia salah. Karena lima detik setelah ia berpikir seperti itu, dua orang yang terkenal membuat kekacauan di Hogwarts melesat cepat dengan sapu terbang mereka, membuat Umbridge terkejut setengah mati. Filch pun dengan spontan melepas Mrs. Norris dari gendongannya, dan itu membuat Mrs. Norris mengeong marah._

 _Kilatan cahaya merah disertai bunyi 'ngiiiing' dari kembang api melayang tinggi ke langit-langit, membuat pecahan-pecahan bertebaran dari atas jatuh dengan menawan ke bawah yang disertai cetaran suaranya._

 _Murid-murid bersorak-sorai. Tak terkecuali Hermione. Kertas-kertas ujian melayang berantakan serta terbakar. Semua murid merayakan kekacauan ini. Hermione tertawa lepas sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Si Kembar Weasley._

 _Fred terbang mengitari ruangan aula, George sibuk meledakkan kembang api. Ketika Fred terbang di atas kepala Hermione, saat Hermione berbalik, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan langka seumur hidup. Malfoy tersenyum, tertawa lepas tanpa keangkuhan._

 _"Tangkap ini, Weasley!" pemuda bermata abu-abu es itu melemparkan sebatang kembang api, dan ditangkap baik oleh Fred, kemudian Fred nyalakan. Terciptalah percikan berbentuk berang-berang di langit-langit aula._

 _'A... a... Apa maksudnya ini?'_ _Hermione kebingungan soal kembang api berbentuk berang-berak ia lihat. Ia memincingkan alis menatap Malfoy yang melihat langit-langit._

 _Rasa itu semakin jelas kentara. Ia tahu. Ia mengerti. Tapi ia tak mau berpikir sejauh itu. Hh, itu tak mungkin. Tak mungkin rasa yang ia miliki itu dimiliki oleh ia yang lain. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Bodoh._

 _"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Granger?"_

 _Hermione membulatkan matanya. "Tidak... tidak," ia berbalik kembali. 'Dasar bodoh.'_

oOo

 _Tiga hari setelah ujian OWLs Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam berlalu, akhirnya murid-murid Hogwarts tahun kelima dapat merasakan udara segar di hari minggu di mana inilah waktunya mereka berkunjung ke desa Hogsmeade. Hermione yang sudah sampai di luar area kastil menunggu kedua sahabatnya yang tak kunjung menampakkan ujung hidung mereka._

 _Ia melihat arlojinya, "_ _Jam delapan lewat? Kemana sih, mereka?" ia mondar-mandir kesal. Ia melihat arlojinya lagi. Hermione memberhentikan tapakan kakinya. Ia baru ingat jika Harry punya kencan dengan Cho. Lalu Ron?_

 _"Ah, aku duluan sajalah."_

 _Hermione berjalan menuju kereta kayu yang kata Harry dan Luna kereta itu ditarik oleh seekor kuda. Padahal ia tak melihat apapun. Kereta itu jalan sendiri dari dulu, pikirnya._

 _Dengan kepala yang ditundukkan ke bawah, ia menaiki kereta tersebut. Terdengar bunyi gesekan kayu yang longgar sebelum kereta tersebut berangkat melaju ke desa Hogsmeade. Hermione yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, terkejut saat ia melihat sepasang kaki mengenakan sepatu hitam. Ia mengarahkan pandangan serta kepalanya ke atas, dan ke atas, ke atas lagi, dan semakin ke atas._

 _"Malfoy?"_

 _Yang disinggung tak mengacuhkan. Malfoy tak menoleh kepada Hermione barang sedikit pun. Ia terlihat memasang wajah masam._

 _"Malfoy! Jelaskan kenapa kau bisa di sini?"_

 _Akhirnya Malfoy menoleh, "Harusnya aku yang seharusnya bertanya itu kepadamu," ia berkacak pinggang, "aku lebih dulu daripada kau, Granger."_

 _Hermione menautkan alisnya, "Mana mungkin? Aku tidak melihat siapapun sebelumnya."_

 _"Jelas mungkin. Kau tak melihatku karena jalanmu tidak normal. Menunduk, huh." ujar Malfoy kesal._

 _Hermione diam. Benar juga apa yang Malfoy katakan._

 _"Kalau aku sudah sekereta denganmu, sudah kupastikan akan ada desas-desus nanti," kepalan tangannya, ia hantam ke sisi kiri tempat duduknya, "dan aku digosipkan denganmu? Oh, yang benar saja."_

 _Hermione menunduk lagi. Seperti jantungnya teremas. "Maaf." ia tersenyum kecut._

 _Malfoy yang melihat itu sedikit merasa bersalah. Ya, sedikit. "Sudah. Jangan kaupikirkan lagi."_

 _Dan detik berikutnya, tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari kedua murid Hogwarts tersebut hingga mereka sampai di desa Hogsmeade._

 _Hermione nampak turun terlebih dahulu, lalu ia bergegas berjalan menelusuri desa Hogsmeade. Semenit berselang, barulah Malfoy yang menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia menggunakan hoodie_ _yang menjadi bagian dari jaketnya. Dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya seraya menundukkan kepala, ia berjalan santai menjelajahi desa Hogsmeade._

 _Jauh dari hiruk-pikuk manusia di perumahan Hogsmeade, Hermione duduk menyendiri di dekat kawasan Gubuk Menjerit. Dengan lindungan rindangnya pohon beringin, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan hijau yang segar, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam hand-bag-nya. Tepat sekali. Buku. Suasana sepi yang bagus untuk mengerjakan kegemarannya. Namun belum sempat ia membaca kalimat pertama dari buku yang berada di tangannya, ia dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar dari belakang. Dan keterkejutannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati seorang Draco Malfoy berjalan menghampìrinya._

 _Hermione kembali menoleh ke depan, kemudian mulai membaca bukunya, seolah-olah ia tak tahu-menahu soal keberadaan Malfoy._

 _"Hai, Granger." dan kini Malfoy duduk di sampingnya._

 _Hermione menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kirinya. Sejenak ia menutup bukunya. "Malfoy? Kenapa kau ke sini?"_

 _"Memangnya tak boleh?"_ _kata Malfoy setelah ia menidurkan dirinya di permadani hijau rerumputan, dengan tangan yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Dan itu membuat Hermione tak nyaman._

 _"Tapi, Malfoy. Apa kau sudah gila? Bukankah kau anti denganku, huh? Jangan macam-macam kau, ya. Aku bisa saja melontarkan kutukan Cruciatus kepadamu. Apa maumu? Jangan salahkan aku jika ada orang lain yang melihatmu dan aku." ucap Hermione panjang dikali lebar._

 _Malfoy memutar bola matanya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari beban kepalanya, lalu mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku celananya. "Kau mau tahu tujuanku ke sini kan?" Malfoy bangkit._

 _Sebenarnya Hermione tak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca sejak tadi, "Hmm..." gumam Hermione mengangguk._

 _Malfoy mengayunkan tongkatnya ke udara, setelah itu keluarlah segerombolan kupu-kupu terbang mengitari mereka berdua, "Kau yakin?"_

 _Hermione mengernyitkan alisnya melihat kupu-kupu yang muncul dari tongkat Malfoy, "Ya, mungkin."_

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Hermione."_

 _Hah? Apa yang Malfoy ucapkan barusan? Apa Hermione tidak salah dengar? Oh, ini sama sekali tidak lucu, "Apa? "_

 _"Come on! Seorang Malfoy tidak akan mengulangi perkataannya,"_

 _Ini tak mungkin. Maksudnya, ia dengan Malfoy berbeda. Tapi memang rasa itu memang ada. Ia tak menyangka jika Malfoy menyukainya. Dan masih tak percaya, pula. Apa yang membuat Malfoy suka terhadapnya?_

 _"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu. Sejujurnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu di King's Cross," ucap Malfoy, seketika Hermione mengingat saat ia akan berangkat ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya, "Kau pun tahu bukan, aku dituntut untuk selalu menjaga image Malfoy oleh ayahku. Tapi kadang kala, aku ingin out of Malfoy. Dan inilah saat yang tepat, Hermione. Will you be my girl?"_

 _"Tapi, Mal..."_

 _"Draco. Panggil aku Draco."_

 _Hermione menarik na_ _pas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia dengan Malf_ _—Draco sangat jauh berbeda. Draco seorang Darah Murni garis keras, dan ia hanya seorang yang kelahiran Muggle. Namun, ia juga tak ingin membohongi perasaannya. Tidak akan. Baiklah._

 _"Yes."_

 _Draco mendelikkan mata serta membulatkan mulutnya tak percaya, "Maaf, Hermione. Suaramu tidak jelas."_

 _Hermione menyecap lidahnya sekilas, "Yes, I will, Draco Malfoy."_

 _Serombongan kupu-kupu yang mengitari mereka sejak tadi, kini membuat sebuah formasi berbentuk hati. Dan terlihat mengesankan ketika mereka mengepakkan sayap mereka._

 _"Uh, I love you, 'Mione." Satu pelukan hangat Draco berikan kepada sang kekasih baru._

 _Hermione membalas pelukan itu, "Love you too, Draco."_

oOo

Haru dan sedih0air mata menetes membasahi pipi Hermione. Tahun kelima yang penuh romansa, rasanya. Mulai saat itu ia dengan Draco secara resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walaupun harus berdiam-diam jika ingin berkencan, akan tetapi ia bahagia apa adanya berjalan.

Ekor gaun merah yang Hermione pakai saat ini mengibas indah, membuat kesan _flowy_ yang apik ketika angin berhembus memasuki kafe lewat pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Yang membuatnya sedih adalah saat ia mengingat hubungannya dengan Draco di tahun keenam masa sekolah. Belum genap setahun, hubungannya dilanda cobaan yang cukup berat. Saat itu, desas-desus mengenai Draco telah menjadi Pelahap Maut tengah hangatnya diperbincangkan. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu.

Di tahun keenam, intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang. Ia pun tahu jika Draco juga punya suatu misi yang memakan waktu pertemuan mereka. Draco pula membuat beberapa kegeraman di Hogwarts. Hermione pun tahu itu. Ia sedih, ingin rasanya memberontak saat itu, namun rasa cintanya terhadap pemuda itu terlalu besar. Hermione tahu, itu bukan kehendak Draco. Draco pun tak menginginkan itu. Ia tahu, Draco tak sampai hati melakukan ini semua.

Hingga ketika Hermione pertama kali merasa tak bisa melindungi Draco yang terkapar di kamar mandi dengan sekujur tubuh tersayat penuh darah akibat mantra Sectumsempra yang dilontarkan sahabatnya, Harry. Ia tak bisa marah.

Sampai tahun keenam berakhir dengan duka yang menyelimuti Hogwarts, karena Albus Dumbledore meninggal. Hermione tetap dalam pendirian.

Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Mencoba menahan laju air mata yang berusaha keluar.

Masih teringat jelas, pelariannya bersama Harry dan Ron membuatnya rindu memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya saat itu. Namun, kerinduannya terobati ketika ia berada di Malfoy Manor. Wajah tampan itu, tidak berubah sama sekali. Walaupun ada sedikit gurat tak nyaman terpatri. Ia bahagia sekali, walaupun kebahagiaannya harus dibayar dengan rasa sayat yang menyakitkan. Gesekan pisau yang dipegang Bellatrix menggesek kasar di pergelangan tangan Hermione, hingga menimbulkan tulisan 'Mudblood'.

Hermione membuka dekapan telapak tangannya terhadap wajahnya. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal ketika sekelibat ingatan terlintas ketika kejadian di Malfoy Manor berlanjut saat ia dibawa paksa ke salah satu kamar luas oleh Greyback. Di dalam sana, ia dicekoki banyak sekali wiski-api, hingga membuat kesadarannya menipis. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah rambut pirang, kulit pucat, seringaian menindih tubuhnya yang lemah.

 _"Draco?"_ kata Hermione lirih saat itu.

 _"Sebelum kau dimiliki Voldemort, kau akan kumiliki terlebih dahulu, Mudblood."_

Setengah jam setelah Malfoy merebut darah sucinya, Malfoy pun meninggalkannya sendirian. Selang tak berapa lama, Hermione saat itu samar-samar melihat sosok wajah seperti ular. Ia tak tahu pasti siapa itu. Tapi terlihat sosok itu telanjang bulat. Dan sekali lagi Hermione dibuat pingsan kembali.

Hermione kembali menangis lagi. Semenjak kejadian itu, ia mengisolasi dirinya dari dunia luar. Ia tak ikut berperang, dan yang pasti, ia tentu saja dipertanyakan keberadaannya. Ia mempunyai niat mengisolasi diri setelah ia mengetahui jika ia hamil, namun kehamilannya gugur akibat penyakit HIV/Aids menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Kini setelah sekian lama, Hermione berada di dunia yang luas. Di kafe ini, ia menenangkan diri. Akan tetapi, ketenangannya hilang seketika saat ia melihat dua orang muda-mudi lain yang tak Hermione duga akan datang ke dunia Muggle, mereka memasuki kafe. Dua orang tersebut memilih duduk di bangku yang ia duduki saat ini. Si pria duduk di samping Hermione, sedangkan si wanita duduk menghadap ke si pria.

Pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan muda-mudi tersebut. Kemudian pelayan itu pergi ke dapur setelah mendapat jawaban.

"My love, kita sudah satu tahun menjalin hubungan ini. And, this is for you." pria itu mengambil sebuah kalung emas putih dengan pendan berbentuk separuh hati dari kotak merah berbentuk hati pula. Kalung itu mempunyai pasangannya, yang saat ini dipakai oleh pria itu.

"Oh my God, Draco! Ini... Ini..."

Ya. Draco Malfoy. Bersama kekasih barunya ia mendatangi kafe ini, duduk di bangku Hermione pula. Itu membuat Hermione kesal. Kekesalannya ia utarakan ketika Draco akan mengenakan kalung itu ke pacarnya, tangan Hermione seakan-akan menjadi _remote-control_ tangan Draco. Sehingga yang awalnya Draco ingin memakaiakan kalung itu, berubah menjadi mencekik leher pacarnya.

"Sayang... Apa yang.. Kkh.. Akh.. Kaulakukan. Khok kkh... sakit, Draco!" kata wanita berambut coklat gelap berusaha melepaskan tangan Draco dari lehernya. Akan tetapi cekikannya malah semakin kuat.

"Tidak, Astoria! Ini bukan kehendakku. Seperti ada yang merasuki tanganku." Draco pun memcoba untuk melepaskan cekikannya. Namun, cekikan itu semakin keras dan kuat.

Astoria mulai melemas, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Lehernya memerah. Pandangannya sayup-sayup terlihat. Dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Ia mati. Mati akibat ulah Draco yang dikendalikan Hermione.

Draco mendekap jasad pacarnya, "Asto... Asto... Tidak. Kenapa bisa terjadi? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Astoria, bangunlah." ia menangis merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Hermione terlihat senang dibuatnya.

Hermione belum puas rasanya. Kini ia mematikan dan menghidupkan lampu kafe berulang kali. Draco menjadi heran dan kebingungan. Ia cemas. Takut ada suatu hal menyerangnya. Ia pun mencomot tongkatnya bersiaga.

Lampu normal kembali. Akan tetapi malah terkesan remang-remang. Dan semenit kemudian, lampu di ruangan pengunjung padam. Cahaya masuk ke dalam kafe hanya dari lampu-lampu pinggir jalan. Itu membuat Draco semakin takut.

"Halo, Draco."

"Siapa itu?!" Draco memandang sekitarnya, namun tak menemukan seorangpun yang memanggilnya. Ia sudah siap dengan tongkatnya.

"Kau tanya siapa diriku? Apa kau telah melupakanku, sayang?"

'Suara itu... Suara... Granger?' batin Draco.

"Hermione?"

Tiba-tiba wujud Hermione muncul di hadapan Draco, "AKU BUKAN HERMIONE!" teriak Hermione.

Secara mengejutkan, Draco melayang, menempel di dinding kafe yang putih. Tongkat sihirnya jatuh entah kemana. Tentu saja ulah Hermione.

"Hermione, kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku. Kau cinta padaku bukan?"

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat gaun merah Hermione mengibas-ibas membuat kesan _creepy._ Rambutnya pun berkibas indah. Namun, matanya memperlihatkan kegelapan. Mata dengan iris merah.

"Ya. Aku cinta padamu," tiba-tiba kaca jendela kafe pecah. "tapi itu dulu."

Pepuingan kaca tersebut melayang, berada di belakang Hermione. Tiba-tiba pintu dapur terbuka, dan meperlihatkan pelayan kafe yang berteriak kencang. Namun teriakannya tak berlangsung lama setelah sebuah pisau menancap di leher pelayan tersebut. Lagi-lagi ulah Hermione.

"Berisik sekali. Mengganggu aku denganmu saja. Bukan begitu, Draco sayang?" Hermione menghampiri Draco yang masih menempel di dinding. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Draco. Menghirup aroma pemuda tersebut. Sama sekali tidak berbubah. Kemudian ia membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, dan menanggalkannya. Draco telanjang dada. Tangan pucat Hermione menyentuh sekujur tubuh depan Draco yang atletis. Membuat Draco merasakan sensasi yang tidak biasa namun membuatnya takut. Kembang kempis dada dan perutnya yang cepat menandakan ia begitu ketakutan.

"Jangan takut, Draco. Kita akan bersenang-senang." ucap Hermione sebelum ia menjilati tubuh itu. Draco tak suka ini.

"Hermione..."

"I'M NOT HERMIONE!" Hermione berteriak marah, ia mundur ke belakang. Dan kepingan kaca yang melayang, kini menghujam tubuh Draco.

Ia lalu menyeringai. "I am dirty, filthy, little mudblood."

-FIN-

Author's note:

Fanfiksi ini kubuat untuk memeriahkan event yang dibuat oleh Sekolah Sihir di Facebook bernama I am a Hogwarts Student.

Yang belum ngeh, Hermione itu sudah meninggal. Cerita yang diitalic itu flashback ya. Omong-omong, maaf banget kalau masih ada typo.

Dan... Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-50 untuk Mom Jo! Dan yang ke-35 untuk Harry! Lope lope di udara buat kalian.

#FanficIHSt

Mind to Review? *asah pisau ala psikopat *


End file.
